


Denial

by afinedenouement



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinedenouement/pseuds/afinedenouement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He definitely hates her. Yeap. It's definitely hate and nothing else. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). If I did, there would be more sexual tension between these two.

He hated her.

She pranced around in her silly bikini top and shredded shorts like it was summer. Even when the snow began to fall, she chose to wear nothing at all and only wore a hoodie to protect her arms from the cold.

It's snowing and they've somehow found themselves together once again on a mission. She's standing beside him, arms wrapped around herself. He gives her a look and he knows that he should tell her that she's an idiot and that it's her own damn fault for freezing. Instead, he finds himself taking off his thick Exorcist jacket and handing it to her. "Here," he said, arm holding it out to her.

Her eyebrows raise, questioning where that sudden act of kindness came from. She knows that she should tease him about caring, but she takes the jacket from him without a word and snuggles herself inside it.

Later when she returns the jacket to him with a teasing thanks, he puts it on and is embarrassed to find that it still smells like her.

 

She wastes her talent. He knows just how skilled she is with a sword. He's challenged her enough to know and he still hates the fact that he can't beat her. It doesn't matter how fast he can change cartridges, how fast he's able to hit the targets, she's always better than him. The fact makes his fist clench because everyone is better than him. Rin gets the girl, the friends; Shura has the talent. And somehow he's behind all of them, failing to catch up.

"Ya got somethin' on yer mind?" she asks, appearing from behind him at his desk. He lifts his head enough so that he can look and he's met with her breasts and her face as she leans over the back of his chair. Sighing, he adjusts his glasses. She knows him by know to know that signal. Something's wrong. "Ya okay...?" she asks, her tone more concerned, lighter. Lately, he's been quieter than normal and she's getting worried.

"Yeah," he sighs in response and stands up, shoving the chair along with her, backwards. He turns towards her and offers up a smile, hoping that she won't press. This is Shura though and he should know better than to think that she would let the issue drop. He starts to leave when her hand grabs a hold of his upper arm. He turns around and glares because she has no right to-to-He can't even think of a good reason and he blames his anger.

"Shura, I'm fine," he tells her with more force in his voice, wanting her to drop the issue because he doesn't want to talk with her. Of course, she's helped him before, but that's something he doesn't want to admit to.

"No yer not!" she protests, still holding onto him because she knows that he'll try and leave again. He somehow manages to wriggle out of her grasp though and when she goes to reach out for him again, he catches her wrist in the air, holds tight. The look he gives her makes her breath catch in her throat and she's scared. The look in her eyes, how wide they had become, prompted him to drop her wrist, let go.

He leaves without a word.

 

He turns the light on in his dorm room and finds her sitting in his bed. Guilty from hurting her earlier causes him to hold back his words or anger. Sighing, he removes his jacket, hangs it up on the rung near the door and settles himself into his desk chair since his bed is occupied.

"Sorry," he mutters because he can still feel her eyes on him even though he had taken to closing his own. Today had been long and all he wants right now is to lay down and sleep, but with a particular someone occupying his bed, he can't. He looks over and frowns because she's making herself at home, now lying on her side staring at him. She doesn't answer him and he can't help but feel bad because he didn't mean to hurt her and why does she have to keep looking at him like that?

He shifts nervously in his chair underneath her gaze. "Where's Rin?" he asks, half wondering how Shura had gotten into the dorm and where his brother was because he had only happened to now realize that they were alone.

"Out," she answers and he's half-hoping that she'll elaborate on her answer, but she doesn't. Great. He's really pissed her off this time.

"Shura..." he half sighs, half speaks, but her lips are on his and he can't even think about how the hell she managed to move that fast or why she's even doing this because frankly, shouldn't she be mad at him? And why, why, why is his hand reaching out to touch her? She has a grip on him though, both hands fisted into his shirt collar, crinkling the white button-down shirt. At the moment, Yukio doesn't care though. Before his hand reaches her though, she pulls away and he can only stare at her, dumbfounded. Her cheeks are flushed and he can't quite read the look on her face. "Idiot..." she mutters and quickly turns on her heel and leaves.

He's still sitting in the chair when the door shuts. The feel of her lips is still there and he tries to wipe it off with his forearm, but fails. The image is still so vivid in his mind and he really wishes that it wasn't. Groaning, he flops down onto the bed. Why was Shura so hard to deal with?

 

He arrives the next morning to find that his classroom is already unlocked. Brushing the fact off, he enters without really thinking too much about it. After all, he had left quickly and in quiet the mood yesterday. He's just about to open his briefcase and prepare himself for the day when he hears her voice. "Ya still look awful, Scaredy," she comments and he looks up to find her standing in the doorway. She does this cute little-wait, cute? His fist clench as she makes her way over to his desk because the last thing he needs is her right now, especially after yesterday.

"Ya feelin' any better?" she asks and for some odd reason, he finds himself more relaxed. Releasing his fists, he goes back to removing the graded papers from his case and goes about sorting them. "Yukio?" she tries again when he doesn't respond. His head quickly shoots up because she's never not called him by his real name before. He really had made things a mess for her, made her worry, hadn't he?

"Yeah..." he sighs, looking back down at his desk. The looks she's given him a little to much for him right now. "Thanks, Shura." And he knows that she's smiling even without having to look. He just knows and he can't help but let a small smile form on his own mouth.

"Good," she says, not wanting to leave things hang in silence between them. "Welp!" she starts again. "I gotta be off then Scaredy! Bye~!" She hops off and out the door, waving behind her and he finds himself staring and still staring even though she's long gone.

He definitely hates her.

Yeap.

It's definitely hate and nothing else.

Nothing else.


End file.
